fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulcalibur: New Friends
Notes: this story is based on before Johnny met his alter-ego Night Raven Which is Evil johnny when he took soul edge. At king johnnys castle johnny was thinking about something. all the people in the city was wondering what is wrong with our king. What is it that bothers you cant you tell me? asked Queen Jenny and looked at Johnny. there is kingdom within the holy empire called the drachenburg kingdom answerd King Johnny and also there is a man called Draco Faust Williams. And what is is with him? asked Queen Jenny. It just that i have a bad feeling about him. That he as an alter-ego far more power then mine alter-ego Evil Johnny Answerd johnny and walked to the balcony. He is ryugami, a race that is immortal after they aged over 18 but i am not sure. they ryugami have a weekness but only my father known that he never tell to anyone said johnny looking at the holy roman empire. its geting darker, we also need to sleep to you known said Queen Jenny and walked to the bedroom. you right said johnny and walked in too. when the day come johnny was walking too the holy roman empire too meet Draco but when he arrived he saw the empire was burning in flames johnny saw a soldier on the ground johnny walked to him and asked. what is going around here? the soldier looked up and said Who are you? I am king johnny, king of the blue empire but thats not the point what happent to the city answerd johnny. I dont know but something came it was heading to the drachenburg castle in drachenburg kingdom and killed anyone stading in its way even women and children too those poor children never had a chance to survive answerd the soldier and crying. johnny ran to the drachen castle. johnny opened the door and saw a soldier again on the floor johnny asked him where is Draco? ooh you are the king of the blue empire right, if you looking for Draco he his following the beast that came here. It took our queen tira its was heading that way asnwerd the soldier and pointed at a door. thank you said johnny and ran to the door. when johnny opened the door he saw Draco fighting the beast that look like nightmare but with dark armor it was holding soul edge but looked difference then they soul edge johnny knowned then johnny saw tira unconscious. Johnny then saw Draco flew away and hit a wall. the beast walked to and raised his sword ready to strike him. Johnny took his sword and ran to save him. the swords clashed each other the beast looked at johnny and asked Who are you? johnny looked at the beasts eyes and saw only madness the question is who are you? said johnny and took off his sword from the beast sword then johnny ran to him ready to attack but the beast just slashed his sword to johnny and send him flying to Draco.Draco looked at johnny and said who are you? Johnny looked at Draco and answerd him me, i am king johnny, king of the blue empire i come to meet you but now its not the right time to talk we most defeat before johnny hade the chance to say done Draco said Night dragon. johnny looked at him and said: what? that is his name and he is my alter-ego said Draco and raised up and so did johnny. Draco i have an ide said johnny What is it? asked Draco and looked at him I can send him out from here and he will fly away very far from here but to that i need time to collect power from my sword Draco looked at Johnny sword and saw it was soul calibur but first we need to get Tira out of here answerd johnny. Draco you distract Night dragon while i take tira out of here ok said johnny ok said Draco and ran to night dragon while the two fighting johnny took tira and carry her from there then johnny walked in again and started to collect power from his sword. Draco said while fighting: are you done yet? Johnny answerd him im done and ran around night dragon. Draco get an hard it on night dragon and make him stunned for a moment johnny started to run at him. Night dragon woke up and turn around saw johnny runing at him he triedto defend himself but it was to late johnny hit him with his sword, sen him flying up to the air, flew out from the roof maked a hole there and continues flying. now are we rid of him said johnny but now we need fix that hole there. well its gonna take a while but you helped us said Draco and shaked johnny´s hand. In the night johnny,draco and tira was standing outside the kingdom to say goodbye to johnny. well now i must go home said johnny Thank you said Tira looking at him No problem said johnny Thank you for you helped us,friend said Draco its no big deal friend but now i must go home said johnny and walked home . Draco and tira went to the castle johnny was walking home now that he as new friends but he known that it will be a new more powerful enemy then Night dragon End Category:Fantasy Category:Fan Fiction